


Here for You

by paynesgrey



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Rachel is always there for him.





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "yielding" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/). If I could make it longer I would.

Rachel Berry has no illusions. Schoolgirl crushes are silly and absurd; she knows this now. Still, she understands Mr. Schuester much better. In a way, they are closer and more compatible as friends. They continue this way throughout high school. Sure, they don't always agree. She goes above his head, and often he sabotages her spotlight. But against her pride, she always yields to his reasoning.  
She'd never easily forgive or understand anyone else.

\--

She just wants him to be happy and supports his affection for Ms. Pillsbury. They are sickeningly sweet and perfect for each other, and Rachel is his biggest cheerleader when his ex-wife tries to ruin it. She helps Ms. Pillsbury, and she lets Mr. Schue confide in her.  
They have their best conversations late nights after rehearsal. Mr. Shuester's sad eyes and conflicted expression always change after they talk. Rachel pats his shoulder, and she empowers him to be brave.

He doesn't hug her. He doesn't say anything, but she can see the gratitude in his eyes.

\--

Years later she becomes a star, and she couldn't have done it without Mr. Schue. When she lands the lead in _Cats_, Mr. Shue is front and center. She appears on stage and sees his face and Rachel feels she can do anything. She leaves everyone breathless and rave reviews are imminent.

When he comes back to her dressing room, she leaps into his arms and he twirls her around like he did when they won Nationals. He tells her how proud he is, and suddenly Rachel sees his loneliness subside. The Emmas and Terris of the world may leave him, but Rachel never will.

Will Schuester will always be her biggest fan, but Rachel Berry is his truest friend, the only woman who will ever understand him.  



End file.
